Dayclaw's Kits
by sandyflame1920 and Dayflight43
Summary: Join Dayclaw (Daypaw during the beginning) as she battles her dramas as an amazing cat and has kits that are hers and aren't hers, attached, and unattached.


**Short One-Shot! One of my first Warrior stories so hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Daypaw stared at her twin and giggled "claypaw you had better get up dawnfoot isn't happy that she doesn't have her moss or cat mint!" claypaw opened her eyes and gasped "oh no! I promised I would go on the dawn patrol to get the special cat mint dawnfoot grew! She's going to kill me!" Then was startled by a scary yowl, a ginger She cat came in panting. "Dawnfoot what's going on?" Daypaw asked kind of startled by the scared look that was on the medicine cat's face, she couldn't read her mind. "Honeyfoot is having her kits! Come on claypaw!" claypaw raced out Daypaw trailing behind her. A pregnant she cat lay on her nest moaning in pain but all cats knew that Dawnfoot was an excellent medicine cat and was very smart. "Daypaw will you fetch fungustail and tell him the great news? I do believe he's hunting over by the thunder clan border!" dawnfoot yelled as Daypaw rushed out. Daypaw has the power to read minds and see into the future. But her most amazing power is seeing and hearing things far away. She spotted fungustail coming in with a big juicy squirrel. Daypaw raced over and tried to get to the warrior but couldn't because of her size. She then panicked and hissed so loud everyone looked at her. Daypaw pushed her way to fungustail. "Fungustail, honeyfoot is having her kits, come on!" then raced over to the nursery, looked in and relised that honeyfoot had already had all her kits. "One she-cat and three toms!" said claypaw, startling Daypaw. Fungustail pushed his way through and lay down beside honeyfoot and curled around her and his kits. Daypaw went to find her other sibling, dewpaw. She used her powers to see where he was far away and saw him over by the river with a she cat. Daypaw didn't recognize her! The apprentice raced out and nearly tripped over thunderstars tail. He hissed then grabbed his daughter's scruff. "Daypaw what are you doing? What's wrong!" thunderstar hissed then saw what a hurry she was in. Daypaw turned and ran out of camp she spotted the two cats and hurled herself at the she cat. Dewpaw hissed and tried to stop his sister but he was too scared and just watched as the girls fought. Daypaw felt her neck get scratched by the she cat she yowled in agony and fell to the ground. Daypaw heard a crack and saw a tree fall. She heard a yowl and blacked out. Daypaw stood in a forest with white mist surrounding her. She saw her mother and shook her head "Nooooo! Please I don't want to die no, no, no. Please I don't want too!" sandynose stepped forward and cradled her daughter. "It is not your time to die my love, but you are very badly wounded." Sandynose said "Now return, return home my love! I will always love you and your brother and sister!" Daypaw awoke feeling wet sticky and warm. Dewpaw wasn't facing her. Daypaw guessed he thought that she was dead. She gasped for air and he turned as quick as he could and yelled and licked her. A shadow clan border patrol saw them and an apprentice raced over and said "what happened!?" dewpaw looked at her "please go to my camp get help please!" the apprentice raced away. A few minutes later thunderstar come racing up, fungustail, claypaw and mistyear tailing behind. Claypaw saw her sister and freaked. Thunderstar saw Blackstar and nodded in thanks. Then kneeled over his daughter and saw that she was breathing but only barely. "Get dawnfoot and hurry!" said thunderstar and then started to weep. "Please d-don't die, I've already lost your mother not you too!" he said in a whisper and daypaw tried to answer but he hushed her. Dawnfoot came over "we need to get her to camp NOW!" then told fungustail and thunderstar to carry her over to camp. Daypaw could barely breathe but she knew that she wasn't going die she just knew!

**Chapter 2**

Daypaw woke up with cobwebs on her wound and claypaw by her side. Daypaw stood up and tried not to wake up her sister. Her stomach was growling and she smelt squirrel and rabbit. Daypaw walked out of the medicine den. It was dark out and every cat was asleep except for rabbitpaw the apprentice was guarding the camp. Daypaw raced up the tree he was in and walked over. "Hi rabbitpaw, how are you?" rabbitpaw jumped and relised it was daypaw "what are you doing!? And it isn't rabbitpaw its rabbitleap!" he hissed "Your warrior ceremony should be tomorrow," he then looked at her in a kind way and said "I was so worried! I thought you were dead! Then they told me it was just a bad neck wound I kind of calmed down, but I thought that when we were made warriors we would be….. Be well." daypaw cut him off. "Mates?" she asked then rested her head on his shoulder "I thought you cared about sunnyfoot not me!? I never relised that you cared about Me." then stopped, rabbitleap wasn't listening he had his eyes fixed on something ells, a cat. A ginger and black warrior lurked across the forest floor. Daypaw recognized it as the she cat she fought. She looked over where rabbitleap used to be, but he was already climbing down the tree "rabbitleap wait!" she climbed down too and found herself right next to rabbitleap on the forest floor.

Rabbitleap looked at Daypaw and shook his head. He saw what daypaw was about to do, leap at her. "But rabbitleap that's the cat I attacked and gave me this!" she said flicking her wound with her tail. He looked at daypaw an angry yet scamming look was on his face. He crept up closer to the she cat.

He let out a yowl and slammed his body into hers. She was startled and tried to get away but rabbitleap was way bigger than her and pinned her down in less than one second. Rabbitleap then signaled daypaw to come out she wanted to do what the cat did to her but she knew that she was more loyal then that. Daypaw looked at her and hissed "what are you doing here!? Coming to see my brother again?! You're breaking so many rules! You're falling in love with another clans clan mate, and you crossed the border! What's next going to have my brothers kits, eh!?" the she cat was trembling. "I was born in wind clan! My mother is honeywhisker and my father is mooneye of shadow clan! And my name is doveclaw I have a sister that died last green leaf!" doveclaw said. Daypaw wanted to believe her but just couldn't. "Rabbitleap let her up we will take her to camp but don't let my brother near her!" daypaw said. "Thunderstar knows all about it shadow clan took us during the night we were born! Ask him." Said doveclaw daypaw walked into camp then into her father's cave. "Thunderstar its Daypaw." she said flicking her father in the ear. Thunderstar woke up and saw his daughter. "You should be sleeping! What's wrong?" he hissed seeing her angry yet tired face. "The she cat that hurt me was in wind clan border again! And she says that she was born in wind clan but she and her sister were taken by shadow clan!" daypaw hissed but thunderstar didn't look angry at all but pleased. "She didn't happen to say that her mother was honeywhisker, did she?" he asked and Daypaw nodded. "It's true Daypaw so I guess she is allowed to come here. Honeywhisker will be pleased you know!" he said beckoning daypaw and walking out of the cave and into the elders den to find honeywhisker. Thunderstar came out with the old elder trailing behind him grumbling and mumbling under her breath. "What's this all about thunderstar I'm tired and one of my eyes…" she stopped as she saw doveclaw and started to panic "honeywhisker this is doveclaw one of your daughters," said daypaw then held her head low "I'm so sorry but your other daughter died last green leaf, I truly am sorry." Then turned to lean against her new mate, "I'm sorry to hear that my other daughter died too but I have another right here and she's a warrior!" said honeywhisker in a shaky yet proud voice. Honeywhisker walked over to doveclaw and they rubbed noses.

**Chapter 3**

Daypaw woke up to see dawn and was excited that it was the day that she got her warrior name. She stood and stretched but her broken foot hurt so much she had to stop in mid-stretch. She walked out of the medicine den and headed for the kill pile but before she even got two tail lengths away she felt something furry and soft run under her feet and she fell. Honeyfoot giggled but stopped as daypaw hissed in agony then yelled at her kits "moonkit, bramblekit, lillykit, be careful! Um daypaw are you all right?" she asked in between licking her other son hawkkit. Daypaw stood and nodded and noticed that hawkkit was staring at her like as if he liked her. Honeyfoot whispered to hawkkit and he came running along past daypaw and over to the kill pile. He grabbed a big baby rabbit and gave it to her. She kneeled down and gave him a big lick, then looked over at his siblings that were giggling and gave them a stern look. Daypaw picked up her rabbit and walked over by the sunning rocks and lay down to eat. She took one bite and something caught her eye, daypaw relised that one it was a snake and that two it was heading for Honeyfoot and that the mother didn't see it. She jumped up and ran over tackling the snake and slicing its head off. Bramblekit walked up and sniffed at the snakes head its jaws were still moving and it clamped right on his nose "Noooooooooooooo get it off please daypaw please!" Honeyfoot yowled then tried to get to her kit but daypaw held her back "honey foot I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do!" daypaw said sadly. Then looked over at the lifeless kit, he looked so happy. She fell to the ground and licked his fur then tried to mourn but couldn't she was too tired and wanted to be alone. Thunderstar saw what happened and helped bare the young kit. He then went to help calm down his daughter. All daypaw did was shut her mind down and think. "It was all her fault!" screamed honeyfoot, but her brother, fungustail although angry one of his sons was dead tried to reassure his mate that daypaw couldn't do anything! But daypaw didn't care at least she helped kill a snake. Hawkkit came in and asked to talk to daypaw alone. He was trembling with fear and sorrow but he was still grateful to the apprentice. "Daypaw listen, um, I wanted to thank you for trying to save my brother and killing that snake!" he said. Then curled up beside her and fell asleep. Daypaw looked at the tiny kit and licked his forehead then closed her eyes.

**Chapter 4**

Daypaw woke up to seeing a kit staring at her and purring. "Wake up daypaw its time for your warrior ceremony!" hawkkit purred then skipped out to where a big crowd stood. She looked surprised everyone except for honeyfoot looked happy for her. The queen starred at her as if she was a twoleg. Her father stood when she got all the way up the great rock. "Daypaw you have gone through many shocks in the past few days and you have saved many lives and fought in a few battles!" he said very proudly "and we all know that you are a very loyal cat. I would like to honor you with this name, from this moment forward you shall be known as dayclaw!" Thunderstar turned to the crowd as they cheered dayclaws new name. But Thunderstar wasn't done, he stepped forward "um I'd like to make dewpaw and claypaw warriors too! Will you please step up?" he asked gesturing his other too children forward "dawnfoot since you are claypaw's mentor I think you should pick her name!" he said asking dawnfoot to come up. She nodded and walked up, "claypaw you have learned the ways of the medicine cat and you are very quick when it comes to herbs I am glad to be your mentor," she spoke "from this moment forward you shall be known as claystone!" she said then looked at her newly made warrior apprentice with great love. Thunderstar nodded to dawnfoot then looked at his son "dewpaw you have tried to be the best of the clan and you have become so smart and quick and from this moment forward you shall be known as dewclaw" every cat shouted the new warrior's names. Dayclaw walked over to her mate in excitement "we can be mates now Rabbitleap!" she squealed then started to rub all over him. "Dayclaw do you want to go out to night and spend some time together!?" he asked then looked at her hopefully. Dayclaw nodded then purred "meet you when every cats asleep!" she said then went to go wrest in the warriors den.

Dayclaw woke up to see Rabbitleap looking at her with love in his eyes. "Come on I have something planned" he said in a whisper. Dayclaw stood and walked around all the warriors. They glided out of the camp and Rabbitleap told Dayclaw to close her eyes and to let him guide her. Of course she did, and then smelt her and rabbitpaw's smell when they were apprentices. She purred "we're going to the cave that has a hole in the top and where the moon shines down!" Rabbitleap looked astounded "I said no using your powers!" he hissed then rapped his tail around her "I didn't I could smell our scent's!" she said back and pushed him over "well since you know where then you can open your eyes." He said after cupping at her ear. Dayclaw opened her eyes and saw it a big rabbit freshly caught. "Rabbitleap did you just catch that!" she asked Rabbit leap shook his head no "no not just now but before I woke you up!" he said pushing dayclaw forward. She walked over and licked her new mate "aren't you going to eat too?" she teased rabbitleap walked over and started to eat too. "Are you going to go to the clans meeting about the water drying up?" dayclaw asked in between bites. Rabbitleap nodded and started to stand when dayclaw started to stand; she giggled and grabbed the rabbit to go bare. "When you're done do you want to go and wash our paws?" rabbitleap asked as dayclaw bared the rest of the rabbit. Dayclaw walked over and nodded then curled her and rabbitleaps tails together "dayclaw do you think our kits will grow to be great warriors!?" rabbitleap asked dayclaw looked at her mate and purred "how did you know!?" she asked surprised that he knew already. "Oh come on your barley showing! But I can see it, does anyone ells know?" rabbitleap asked. Dayclaw nodded and answered "I told my dad, my sister, my brothers and I told hawkkit and Lillykit cus they thought they knew everything of course!" she said giggling. "Come on lets go sit by the water! I'm really thirsty."

**Chapter 5**

The next day dayclaw woke up and went to get into the hunting patrol but something stopped her, someone stopped her! "Lillykit stop that!" dayclaw said after looking down to see the little kit biting her tail and trying to stop the young warrior. Lillykit looked at her aunt and hissed, "You're expecting kits! What if a fox smells the food you catch?!" she hissed. Every cat close by looked at dayclaw and started to circle her asking questions, but a yowl broke through the air. Rabbitleap pushed through the crowd and started to speak "ok so what if MY mate is expecting kits! She was going to tell everyone at HER own time!" he said glaring at lillykit. But before rabbitleap could speak honeyfoot stepped up "that cat shouldn't deserve any kits! She didn't want to save my son!" she said glaring at dayclaw rudely. Rabbitleap hissed "every cat knew that dayclaw couldn't do anything! It wasn't her fault! Oh and what about you? You couldn't do anything either! No cat could!" he said very protectively. Thunderstar came out of his den and went to listen "I'm sorry honeyfoot, but rabbitleap is wright." He said very softly. Moonkit, lillykit and hawkkit stepped up "mommy it wasn't her fault." Said lillykit, hawkkit stepped in front of dayclaw and said "yah she tried her best but bramblekit was really interested in the snake!" he said. Then moonkit stepped up and tried to calm down but he was angry that his mom was this angry about something dayclaw didn't do anything wrong. Moonkit walked over to honeyfoot and she stepped back "none of you were as smart and brave as him! He was the best of all our kits right fungustail!?" she asked looking at her mate fungustail shook his head sadly he stepped up "ALL OF OUR KITS ARE GREAT!" he hissed madly and loudly, and then rapped his shaking kits with his tail. "You don't deserve kits! Come on children." He said rushing them toward dayclaw "will you take care of them. Please my mate doesn't deserve them and they look up to you!" he said all three kits walked over and cuddled her and looked at their birth mother hoping she might still love them but all she did was scowl. Dayclaw stared at them and she knew that they loved her like a true mother, but could she take care of them wright? All of them are eating prey now, and all of a sudden her motherly instinct jabbed her threw the heart; she started licking the kits and soothing them. Dayclaw soothed them so much they started to fall asleep! The new confused queen pushed the kits to the nursery, past honeyfoot who looked so angry she could blow up. "No you can't do that! Their my kits!" honeyfoot hissed angrily. "I have an idea, why don't we put the kits on that rock, and then we will push honeyfoot and dayclaw back two tail lengths back and the kits will see who they want to go to! Oh yah and you can't leave your spot." said thunderstar before honeyfoot had a chance to leap at dayclaw. The queen nodded. "Fine! But what if some come to me and some go to her?" dayclaw asked "then you keep the ones that go to you and she keeps hers." thunderstar said plainly.

Everything was done the way it was planned. And thunderstar counted to three and then said "GO!" Dayclaw waited while honeyfoot tried to get the kits attention, hawkkit walked over to dayclaw his nose in the air. Lillykit turned her head both ways and saw that Dayclaw looked as if she was calm and didn't really care if the kits went to her or to their birth mother, as long as they were happy. Lillykit walked over to Dayclaw and sat next to her new mother and her brother. Last kit on the rock was moonkit he looked over at his two siblings yelling at him to come on, but he didn't know who to choose. Dayclaw started in on the chant "come on moonkit choose who you love and who has been nice to you in your mind, let your heart choose!" she said softly but loud enough to hear. The terrified kit ran over to his rightful mother.

**Epilogue**

Dayclaw hawkkit and lillykit purred as moonkit ran over to the three cats he truly loved, it was true! Dayclaw was the one he and his litter mates played with after his brother died because his birth mother was so angry she didn't want to do anything with him or lillykit and hawkkit! Dayclaw walked over to rabbitleap and put her head on his shoulder, "Would you like to raise three kits with me?" She asked happily. "Of course it might give us the training for our kits to come!" he said laughing and purring. The kits ran over to them and they all purred happily.


End file.
